desafios leia dentro
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Aqui eu estarei colocando desafios, e espero que vocês os aceitem. Eles são entre Harry Potter óbvio e um crosover. Cada capítulo um novo desafio. Entre e confira.
1. Chapter 1

Isso é um desafio que estou lançando para os fãs tanto de "Harry Potter" quanto para "Gundan Wing".

Eu andei lendo várias fics nessa categoria, mas quanto tentei ver se tinha alguma em português, não encontrei. Então, hoje, decidi colocar esse desafio aqui, para que alguém escreva uma em português. Porém,- sempre tem poréns -, há regras.

A primeira regra. A guerra no mundo mágico tem que já ter tido acabado.

Segunda: Harry deixa o mundo mágico – o motivo fica por sua conta – por tempo indeterminado.

Terceira: Tem ter ação 40%, comédia 30%, romance 20% e suspense 10%.

Quarta: Pode ou não ser slash, isso fica por sua conta. Desde que tenham casais definidos.

Quinto: Harry tem que ser irmão de um dos pilotos.

O último, mas não menos importante: A fic não pode ser abandonada. Começou tem que terminar.

Bem, acho que só. Estarei esperando pra ver se alguém aceita esse desafio. É só deixar uma mensagem aqui antes E depois de publicar o primeiro capítulo. By! By! E boa sorte.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui vai outro desafio. Eu tenho tantas idéias, mas infelizmente, não consigo por algum motivo, desenvolvê-las. Enfim, aqui vai outro desafio.

Crossover: Harry Potter/ Supernatural.

Casais: por sua conta e risco.

Harry, após a guerra vê-se obrigado a abandonar sua terra natal e amigos. O motivo, o novo ministro conseguiu convencer a população mágica de que ele tomaria o lugar de Voldemorte, agora eu o mesmo estava morto.

Harry vai para a América, onde conhece Dean. Ambos passam a caçar o sobrenatural(logo a fic começa antes da morte de Jesse). Quando Dean suspeita que o api esta em encrenca ele e Harry, agora com outro nome(por sua conta – seja criativo), vão para Stanford onde Sam faz faculdade.

Outra coisa que peço é que sejam criativos com os capítulos. Em inglês as fics, em 95% dos casos, seguem a série, só modificando para incluir Harry. Eu espero que vocês façam uma aventura original.

Bem, como os irmãos vão descobrir sobre o passado de Harry e o que ele é, fica por conta de vocês.

Espero que muitas pessoas aceitem esse desafio e boa sorte.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter e Twilight

Pares:

Harry/Edward

Bella/Jacob

Resumo:

Harry, após o torneio tribruxo volta para a casa dos tios. Após o incidente com os dementadores ele, pensando que fora expulso de Hogwarts, desaparece com a ajuda dos duendes, de quem ele fez amizade, durante o verão antes de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

Agora, sem magia, sem os amigos e com Voldemorte a sua caça, Harry deixa a Inglaterra e parte para a América, mais especificamente, Forks, Washington.

Achando que iria ter uma vida mais tranqüila, e com a ajuda de um tutor enviado pelos duendes, ele passa a atender a escola local. Lá ele conhece Bella, com quem fica amigo(pense nele e Hermione e você tem uma idéia). Ele também, porém, conhece os Cullens. Inicialmente ele não sabem o que eles são, mas com o tempo ele logo descobre.

Regras:

Harry não deve ser transformado em vampiro. Como sua magia reconheceu Edward como seu companheiro, e sendo este um imortal, a magia de Harry o manterá o bruxo vivo, até que Edward morra.

O tempo que Harry passará em Forks tem que ser de no mínimo dois anos, para dar tempo a ele a dominar magia sem varinha(wandless magic). Afinal ele, sendo de menor e procurado pelo ministério, não podia usar a própria varinha.

Os comensais têm que fazerem uma aparição em Forks. Como vocês acham que o esconderijo de Harry seria comprometido.

Bom, é isso, eu acho. By! By!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter e Charlie Weasley

Hei! Eu fiquei pensando em quão poucas fics tem com Harry/ Charie(Carlinhos Weasley). Então aqui vai um novo desafio. Ela não segue os livros. Portanto ela se classifica em UA.

Classificação: M

Pares:

Harry/ Charlie(eu prefiro o nome dele em inglês, mas se quem for aceitar preferir o nome em português pode usá-lo)

Rony/ Hermione

Gina/ Nevile

Bill(Gui)/ Fleur

Resumo:

Harry é abandonado aos quatro anos em um "antro de perdição(acho que se chama brotel, mas não tenho certeza)", onde passa, após ser "treinado", a trabalhar. Três anos depois ele consegue fugir, mas com um pequeno problema, ele está viciado em sexo e isso é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer. Ele passa, então, a se prostituir. Um ano depois ele encontra um jovem rapaz que lhe pede direções e após passarem uma noite juntos, o rapaz, Charlie, pergunta se ele não aceitaria ir com ele para a Romênia, onde ele começaria a trabalhar em setembro. Harry aceita, afinal, que outra opção ele teria? Ficar nas ruas?

Após conseguir, no Gringotes, documentos falsos para Harry o qual se identificou como James, sem dar um sobrenome dizendo que não tinha, eles embarcaram para a Romênia(a cidade/vila...fica por conta de quem vai escrever).

O primeiro contato que Harry/James tem com os Weasley é quando os mesmos vão visitar Charlie no natal de 91. Ele apresenta Harry como seu prometido. Claro que os pais dele ficam meio chocados, mas após explicar, sem Harry estar presente, claro, a situação, eles acabam aceitando.

Nos anos que Harry passou a morar com Charlie ele, claro, descobriu quem realmente era. Afinal com aquela cicatriz ficava meio difícil Charlie não saber, mas ele preferiu não comentar nada. Eles então passam a esconder, com maquiagem trouxa, a cicatriz.

Quando Harry atingiu os onze anos, Charlie perguntou se ele preferiria ir para uma escola de magia ou se ele preferiria um tutor. Claro que ele escolheu o tutor, afinal ele não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe de Charlie. As matérias que Harry mais se destaca são transfiguração, feitiços, runas antigas, animais mágicos, DCAT, aritmância, wandmaker(aprende a fazer varinhas), biologia(o tutor achou bom acrescentar algumas matérias trouxas), matemática e latim.

Aos 16 anos Harry conclui os estudos e ele e Charlie vão para a Toca anunciar que eles vão se casar perto do natal. Só que com Voldemorte, após usar Cedrico no torneio tribruxo, andando a solta no mundo mágico criando confusão. A Ordem da fênix, claro, é restaurada e temendo pela sua família Charlie entra para a organização. James, não querendo se envolver em duelos, resolve se preocupar em organizar o casamento, o qual Molly faz questão que seja na Toca.

Dumbledore, enquanto isso, continua sua busca por Harry Potter(tão perto e tão longe, ai! Ai!). Em uma das reuniões Snape declara que o Lorde das Trevas(eu não sei porque mas eu prefiro Dark Lord, eu acho mais sonoro. Ai! Ai!) consegue sentir se Harry esta perto ou não, e com isso, a busca por Harry aumenta, quando Snape diz que o Dark Lord sentiu que Harry estava perto. Isso acontece exatamente no dia em que Harry e Charlie saem para dar uma volta porque Harry simplesmente não agüentava mais ficar preso no quartel da Ordem.

Bem, a partir daí fica a cargo de quem aceitar o desafio de escrever como a verdadeira identidade de Harry será revelada. Levando em consideração que Harry agora é legalmente um adulto(Charlie, tendo sido seu responsável, permitiu isso) e não mais inglês(quando ele contou a verdade a Harry sobre quem ele era, ambos já estavam na Romênia logo Harry pediu para se tornar um cidadão de lá). Portanto, legalmente, ninguém terá poder sobre ele na Inglaterra. A só mais uma coisa. A verdade deve vir depois do casamento. Ela pode vir durante a festa, ou depois que eles voltarem da lua-de-mel, ou só mais tarde. Isso fica por conta de quem for escrever.

Bem, eu acho que é isso. Eu sei que o resumo ficou grande, mas é que isso entrou na minha cabeça e eu queria que quem fosse escrever tivesse uma idéia de como eu imaginei isso. Eu sei que haverá perguntas do tipo, por que uma matéria como wandmaker? Bem, pra falar a verdade essa surgiu da idéia de que os fazedores de varinha tinham que aprender de algum lugar. Nos livros não foi mencionado nada que em Hogwarts eles tinha uma matéria desse tipo. Então eu pensei que talvez só um tutor estivesse qualificado para tal, então eu decidi que Harry ia aprender a fazer varinhas(essa é a profissão que Harry seguiria). No início Harry fazia essas aulas para se distrair, mas depois ele realmente tomou gosto pela coisa. Quanto as matérias trouxas. Bem, o latim é meio óbvio, ela ajuda na pronúncia dos feitiços, já que todos eles são nesse idioma. Matemática tem haver com aritmância. Uma bela associação, em minha opinião. Biologia, bem as pessoas tem que saber, o mínimo, sobre si mesma. Não acham?

Bem, espero que isso ajude ao autor a desenvolver uma boa fic. By! By! e boa sorte!


	5. Chapter 5

Esse desafio é mais para o lado da comédia. Vocês vão entender o porque logo, logo.

Pares:

Harry e Charlie

Rony e Hermione

Neville e Luna

Sírius e Amélia Bones(tia de Susana Bones)

Remus e Tonks

Rate: M

Sumário:

Após Dumbledore deixar Harry na casa de seus tios, esses decidem dá-lo para a adoção. Um mês depois, Harry é adotado e levado para a América onde mora até, aos dezoito anos com a morte dos pais adotivos, ele retorna para a Inglaterra e passa a morar em uma das casas da família. Não querendo tomar conta dos negócios da família(uma companhia de desenvolvimento de novas tecnologias), já que ele não se sente pronto, ele decidi continuar com algo que ele amava fazer, desde que tinha 14, dançar. Ele adorava pensar no escândalo que isso poderia causar para a família se isso chegasse aos ouvidos da imprensa:"_herdeiro da future company um stripe tese_". Oh! Adrenalina de poder ser pego a qualquer momento. Nem mesmo Harry sabia o porque disso, só que ele não conseguia parar.

Desde os 14 ele passa a dançar em bares, sem o conhecimento dos pais os quais pesavam que ele estava na casa de um dos amigos estudando(ingênuos,não?). Agora, sozinho em Londres, ele decidi dançar em um bar não muito longe de casa, cujo dono era amigo de seu pai. Lá ele encontra Charlie com quem passa a se encontrar. Duas semanas depois Charlie parte para a Romênia a negócios, sem data para voltar. Três meses depois, porém, Harry começa a perceber que algo de errado está acontecendo com ele. Ele procura o médico que sempre cuidava dele, quando a família visitava a cidade, e alguém ficava doente. Só para ter quase um treco ao descobrir que ele está grávido. Afinal homens não engravidam, não é?! Ele entra em pânico e pede para o médico sigilo absoluto, afinal ele não queria ser dissecado em um laboratório(meio dramático, não?). Ele para o trabalho na danceteria e se isola em casa, recebendo a visite do médico todos os meses. Afinal ele não pode ir, por óbvios motivos, para um obstetra.

Quando o bebê está com três meses, Charlie reaparece e ao ver o bebê, e ouvir a história de Harry ele descobre que o outro não é um trouxa, mas sim um bruxo. Harry conta sua história e Charlie começa a juntar o quebra-cabeça e a suspeitar fortemente de quem ele esta vendo é Harry-Potter-o-menino-que-sobreviveu-e-desapareceu, e com bastante hífens.

Charlie, então, explica que Harry é um bruxo e que sim um bruxo pode engravidar. Ele também explica a situação do mundo mágico e o que Harry representa para eles. Harry aceita, após Charlie perguntar, conhecer a família dele. Esse dizendo que a mãe iria insistir em um casamento no momento que soubesse que tinha um neto que desconhecido. Porém Harry se recusa a ser conhecido como um Potter, pois ele sempre foi conhecido como White(é só um exemplo, o sobrenome dele vocês podem mudar o quanto quiser).

Claro que no fim(clichê) a identidade dele vem a tona, afinal é meio difícil fugir de Voldemorte.

Bem, é isso. Eu queria que esse desafio ficasse mais centrado na gravidez e as trapalhadas de Harry em lidar com isso. A surpresa disso para Charlie e a situação constrangedora com Molly, afinal Charlie e Harry não são casados e para ela, e os bruxos em geral, isso não é comum.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu li algumas fics de Harry com o senhor dos anéis e aqui vai um desafio para vocês.

Pares:

Harry/Aragorn ou Harry/OC

Sumário:

Harry se tornou o mestre da morte, ao possuir as Relíquias da morte. Com o passar os anos ele notou que não estava envelhecendo, passando a usar um glamour para esconder o fato dos demais bruxos. Ele decidiu, então, viajar pelo mundo em busca de uma resposta para isso, porém, nada encontrou.

Duzentos anos depois, ele decidiu fazer o que queria ter feito anos atrás, atravessar o véu do departamento de mistérios, o qual ele descobriu 150 após iniciar sua viagem que na verdade se tratava de um portal para outra dimensão. Esse fato tinha sido escondido do público para que tais viagens não fossem feitas levianamente. Com isso em mente ele bolou um plano. Afinal após todos esses anos, com a morte dos amigos, ele não tinha mais o que o prendia ali, afinal o resto do mundo mágico pensava que ele já estava morto, já que nenhum bruxo viveu até os 218 anos, parecendo ter apenas 18.

Ele havia tirado certificado em várias áreas: Defesa contra as artes das trevas, feitiços, transfiguração, poções, healing, herbologia, aritmância, runas antigas, trato das criaturas mágicas, além de aprender a fazer varinhas. Com tudo isso, e após fazer cópias de todos os livros que ele pode por as mãos, ele fez que nem Noé. Ele juntou um casal de cada animal mágico, colocou em suspensão, minimizou cada um para o tamanho de formigas e os guardou em grande malão. Em outro ele colocou todas as espécies de plantas que ele queria cultiva, para fazer, caso necessário, poções. Feito isso ele atravessa o portal.

Inicialmente ele pensa que não há vida aonde ele aterrissou, mas depois de cinco anos passeando pelo lugar ele descobre onde está, Terra Média.

Bem, o desafio começa **REALMENTE** aqui.

A historia tem que se passar durante as viagens de Bilbo Bolseiro(isso mesmo Harry irá conhecer os hobbits, mas não Gandalf, e irá acompanhar Bilbo em suas viagens), até o final da Guerra do Anel(Harry, então, conhece Gandalf, durante o aniversário de Bilbo antes deste ir para Valfenda). Eu queria que vocês tentassem deixar os personagens o mais parecido ao original possível. Ao mesmo tempo gostaria que o meio que eles viajam, e o que eles encontram pelo caminham ocorram diferente de como ocorreu nos livros.

Ah! Ia esquecendo, com o poder das relíquias da morte Harry não só passou a ser imortal, mas também a ser capaz de se comunicar com qualquer animal mágico, ou seja, todos esses animais que ele levou consigo serão capazes de se comunicar com ele. By! By!


	7. Chapter 7

Eu li muitas fics sobre Harry tendo um irmão gêmeo. Em algumas ele é abusado e/ou negligenciado pela família e com isso acaba fugindo de casa. Em outras ele é dado como morto. Em outras o irmão o odeia por incentivo dos próprios pais. Bem aqui vai um desafio sobre esse tipo de fic.

Harry Potter

Realidade Alternativa

Pares:

Harry/Hermione

Rony/ Lavander

Gêmeo(OC)/Gina

Neville/ Luna

Sumário:

James e Lilian Potter sobrevivem a noite do dia das bruxas. Eles não tem apenas um filho, mas dois – gêmeos idênticos(na maioria das fics eles sempre tem algo que os diferencia. Aqui eles são como Fred e Jorge, gêmeos idênticos). Nessa noite OC(o gêmeo) é proclamado o menino que sobreviveu. Porém nessa fic a coisa muda aqui. Para todos OC é o menino que sobreviveu, mas para os membros da Ordem Harry é o verdadeiro menino que sobreviveu.

A Ordem, com a permissão dos pais, começam a treinar Harry e OC dizendo que se Voldemorte voltasse ele provavelmente tentaria matar não somente OC, mas Harry também. Somente quando Voldemorte retorna é que a verdade vem à tona.

Eles devem ter suas próprias personalidades. Harry e Hermione devem ir para a Corvinal, e não Grifinória. La eles se tornarão amigos(e protetores) de Luna.

Bem, é isso. Espero que alguém aceite o desafio. By! By!


	8. Chapter 8

Mais um desafio.

Harry, aos 17 anos recebe uma carta de Gringotes, onde ele descobre algo que irá mudar sua vida. Sua mãe lhe deixou uma carta na qual lhe explica algumas coisas. Uma delas é que seu pai biológico é nada mais nada menos do que seu odiado professor de poções, e que James sabia disso, e que ele é o herdeiro dos Potter por James ter lhe dado seu sobrenome, uma vez que ele havia descoberto não poder ter filhos.

Harry inicialmente tenta negar isso, não aceitando que mais uma vez sua vida estava para virar de pernas para o alto. Fora que ele não seria louco o suficiente em por a vida de Snape em risco caso Voldemorte descobrisse tal ligação.

Bem, agora o que vocês terão que escrever é sobre isso, na visão de Harry e Severo, a descoberta e o desenvolvimento do relacionamento deles, no meio da guerra contra Voldemorte, as atividades de espionagens de Severo e Harry tentando manter tal segredo para si aprendendo oclumência sozinho inicialmente (lembre-se ele tentará manter essa informação para si o máximo de tempo possível). Além de tentar manter os personagens os mais fiéis possíveis.

Quanto aos casais, fica a critério de quem for escrever esse desafio. ("eu me inspirei em uma que li, bastante interessante." _'Practicing Liars_")

Quanto a ter, ou não horcrux, também fica por conta de quem escrever.


	9. Chapter 9

Esse desafio é a para os fãs de Harry Potter e yu yu hakusho

Resumo:

Harry, após a derrota de Voldemorte começa a reparar que algo estranho está acontecendo com ele. Ele começa a sentir como se uma energia estranha estivesse se manifestando sem saber como ou por que. Após várias pesquisas em Hogwarts e não encontrar nada, ele decidi partir para outros lugares a fim de achar a resposta para isso.

Explicações:

Harry "morreu" duas vezes, uma quando tinha 1 ano e outra aos 17 anos. Na primeira, ao invés da alma dele deixar seu corpo, um pedaço da alma de Voldemorte se alojou a dele, contendo, desse modo sua energia espiritual. Na segunda vez, com a remoção da horcrux sua energia começou a se manifestas de tal forma que ele não consegue compreendê-la. Também não é como se ele tivesse alguém para lhe explicar. Assim como Yusuke, a parte demoníaca dele foi acordada nessa segunda "morte".

Ele, decidido a desvendar isso, parte em uma viagem ao redor do mundo, acabando no Japão, onde ele encontra a gange(Yusuke, Kurama, Kuabara e Hiei) os quais explicam a ele o que é essa energia e que ele é meio irmão de yusuke(de acordo com a explicação de Koenma somente monstros de classe S poderiam se reproduzir com humanos, e Yusuke, após mil anos é o resultado disso, bem como Harry, eles tendo em comum o "pai" Haysen – é assim que se escreve?)

Portanto, com isso, Harry passa de humano para meio-humano/meio-demônio.

Bem, é isso, a partir daqui fica por conta de vocês decidirem pares, aventuras, tragédias, etc.

Lembrem-se que a fic se passa após a batalha no mundo das trevas, onde o anime terminou. E após a batalha em Hogwarts, na qual Harry morreu pela segunda vez.


End file.
